mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart 9 (NX)
Mario Kart 9 'is an upcoming Mario Kart game for the Nintendo Switch which will be released on July 7, 2017. . This game will be the second Mario Kart game for the Switch, the fourteenth installment in the overall series, and the ninth in the main series. The Hang Glider and Underwater mechanics return from ''Mario Kart 7, ''the Anti Gravity mechanic returns from ''Mario Kart 8, ''and this game will introduce new mechanic known as the Water Ski Mechanic which allows racers to now race on the surface of water. Just like ''Mario Kart 8/Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, ''this game will be compatible with Amiibo Figurines Gameplay The gameplay is the same as ''Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart 7, and Mario Kart 8/Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. ''Tricks, stunts, bikes returns from ''Mario Kart Wii, ''the Hang Glider mechanic, the Underwater mechanic, vehicle customization, and the option to race in first person view returns from ''Mario Kart 7, ''the Anti Gravity mechanic, spin boosts, ATV bodies, and Mario Kart TV returns from ''Mario Kart 8/Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, ''and 10 racers in the same time like in ''Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed. Players can collect coins to increase their top speed just like in Mario Kart 7 ''and ''Mario Kart 8/Mario Kart 8 Deluxe ''except players can now don't have limit of coins per race and if they get hit by an item or fall in a pit, they lose 2 coins, such as in ''Super Mario Kart. The new feature in this game are the Water Ski mechanic. The Water Ski mechanic allows racers to drive on the surface of water or any liquid matter and just like in Anti Gravity mode when racers bump into each other, they also get a spin boost. The entire gameplay is in HD just like ''Mario Kart 8 ''but now the courses look more realistic due to the use of Unreal Engine 4. Amiibo Compatibility Game Modes '''Grand Prix Just like every Mario Kart game in the franchise, Mario Kart 9 has the Grand Prix as well and works similar to the past three installments. The player will race against eleven computer controlled opponents in four races in one of the eight cups in this game just like in Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart 8, and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. There are 3 engine classes from the start: 50cc (easy com difficulty and slow speed), 100cc (normal com difficulty and average speed), and 150cc (hard com difficulty and fast speed). Mirror (same as 150cc but courses are flipped) is unlocked by completing all of the engine classes by winning in first place in every cup, 200cc (extreme com difficulty and extremely fast speed) is unlocked after winning in first place in every cup in Mirror and obtaining 3 stars in every cup in every engine class including Mirror and 200cc Mirror (same as 200cc but courses are flipped) is unlocked after winning in first place and obtaining 3 stars in every cup in 200cc. Players can unlock new vehicle parts by collecting coins in each race and same with the other modes as well or using Amiibo. The point system works the same as it does in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Time Trials Once again just like every Mario Kart game in the series, Time Trial mode once again returns in this game. The player can complete any selected course as fast as possible and beat their own records. Players can now upload their records on Facebook or Twitter; players will be able to race 11 ghosts at a time as well. Free Race '''(New) Free Race is a new race mode where players can race on any track as long as they want. This mode is recommended for beginners and is a great mode to practice racing on courses. Players also have the options to select which engine class and decide how much computer players can be in during this mode; players can choose up to eleven computer players at once and can set their difficulty to easy, normal, or hard; once 200cc is unlocked, players will now have the option to set the computer difficulty to extreme. '''VS Race Single Race Team Race Battle Mode Balloon Battle - This classic mode once again returns works the same as it does in Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart 7, and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Racers must use items to pop or steal their opponents balloons to gain points and if racers lose all their balloons, they'll start over and lose some points. At the end of the battle, whoever has the most points wins. Single Battle Team Battle Balloon Thief (New) - This is a new battle mode in the Mario Kart series. In this mode, racers only use mushrooms, triple mushrooms, golden mushrooms, feathers, and stars. The objective is to steal your opponents balloons and at the end of the battle, whoever has the most balloons wins. Single Battle Team Battle Bob-omb Blast - This mode originated from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. This mode works the same as it does in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Single Battle Team Battle Shine Thief - Another mode which originated from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. This mode works the same as it does in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. During Team Battles, whoever has the Shine Sprite will have the Shine Sprite for them and their team; the other team must use items to attack the racer with the Shine Sprite. At the end of the battle, the last racer who has the Shine Sprite team will win. Single Battle Team Battle Renegade Roundup - A mode that originated from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. This mode works the same as it does in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and this is the only mode which is Team Battle only. Before the battle, there will be a roulette to determine which team is the offense team and which team is the defense team. Survival (New) - This is another new battle mode in the Mario Kart series. In this mode, racers will have balloons just like in Balloon Battle but however if a racer loses all of his/her balloons, they'll be eliminated from the battle. The last racer surviving wins. During team battles, the first team that loses all of their balloons loses. Single Battle Team Battle Star Coin Runners (New) - This Mode works the same as coin runners in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7. Racers must collect as many Star Coins as they can in this mode; racers can also steal their opponent's star coins if they hit them with an item. Whoever has the most Star Coins at the end of the battle wins. Single Battle Team Battle Star Coin Rush (New) - This Mode works the same as Shine Runners in Mario Kart DS After every 60 seconds during the battle, racers with the least amount of Star Coins will get eliminated. Single Battle Team Battle Online Gameplay VS Race Battle Playable Characters This game features 56 characters total including DLC. 12 starting characters, 18 unlockable, 27 DLC, and 19 new ones. Just like Mario Kart 8, ''characters are unlocked randomly by winning a grand prix race and some of them can also be unlocked by using Amiibo. Players must complete the 100cc Special Cup to unlock Mii. '''Starting' *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Toad *Yoshi *Wario *Waluigi *Koopa Troopa *Shy Guy *Donkey Kong *Bowser Unlockable *Rosalina* (Rank 1 Star in all 50cc Nitro Cups) *Metal Mario (Play Time Trials on 8 Courses) *blue Silver Luigi (New) (Win the 150cc Lightning Cup) *Pink Gold Peach (Play Time Trials on all courses) *Bowser Jr.* (Win the 100cc Lightning Cup) *Diddy Kong* (Win the 50cc Star Cup) *Birdo (Play Time Trials on 4 Courses) *Boom Boom (New) (Rank 1 Star in all 100cc Cups) *Pom Pom (New) (Win 4 Staff Ghost Races in Time Trials) *Luma (New) Win the 150cc Star Cup) *Spike (New) (Win 8 Staff Ghost Races in Time Trials) *Lakitu (Rank 1 Star in all 150cc Retro Cups) *Toadette (Play Time Trials on 16 Courses) *Nabbit (New) (Win 16 Staff Ghost Races in Time Trials) *Captain Toad* (New) (Win the 100cc Star Cup) *Dry Bowser (Win the 150cc Leaf Cup) *Sonic (Rank 1 Star in all 100cc Retro Cups) *Moana (First Appearance) (Win the 150cc Special Cup) *Mii (Win the 100cc Special Cup) DLC *Inkling Boy *Inkling Girl *Mega Man (New) *Ludwig Von Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Wendy Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Larry Koopa *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Baby Rosalina *Hammer Bro. (New) *Kamek (New) *Funky Kong *King Boo *R.O.B. *Petey Piranha *Paratroopa *Dry Bones *Wiggler *Honey Queen *Crash Bandicoot (New) *Pac-Man (New in the Main Series) (*) - indicates that the character can also be unlocked by using amiibo Items Found on Tracks *Item Box *Double Item Box *Coin *Invincibility Leaf (New, activates water ski mechanic) Found in Item Boxes (Return) #Green Shell #Triple Green Shells #Red Shell #Triple Red Shells #Spiny Shell #Banana #Triple Bananas #Fake Item Box #Mushroom #Triple Mushrooms #Golden Mushroom #Blooper #Fire Flower #Boomerang Flower #Super Leaf #Potted Piranha Plant #Super Horn #Bullet Bill #Bob-omb #Star #Lightning Bolt #Feather #Coin Found in Item Boxes (New) # Courses Altogether, there are 32 courses all together which consists 16 new courses and 16 retro courses. There are a total of 8 cups altogether and there are 4 courses in each cup. Nitro Courses Retro Courses Battle Mode Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Video Games Category:2017 Category:Nintendo Switch [[Category:Nintendo Switch Game